Blunt Weapon Proficiency
The ability to possess great skill in wielding varying blunt type weaponry. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Blunt Force Weapon Proficiency/Skill *Enhanced Bat Proficiency/Enhanced Batmanship *Enhanced Club Proficiency/Enhanced Clubmanship *Enhanced Hammer Proficiency/Skill *Enhanced Macemanship/Enhanced Mace Proficiency *Heavy Weapon Proficiency/Enhanced Heavy Weaponship/Proficiency Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate brutal aptitude and great proficiency in using blunt type weaponry: varying types of melee weapons solely meant to inflict heavy blunt force damage and/or trauma, making the user very dangerous in close quarters combat. The user can also break down structures and take out heavily armored enemies. Applications *Perform devastating, hard-hitting strikes. *Smash and crush opponents flat. *Break almost any defense. *Shock Wave/Earthquake Generation. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Hammer Generation *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Blunt Weapon-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations *May be very hard to lift. *User may be in trouble from mid to long range. *May hinder user's movement. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Video Games Known Weapons *Cloud Hammer (Kung Fu Panda) *Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Megaton Hammer (The Legend of Zelda) *Certain Weapon ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Mjolnir (Norse Mythology) *Piko Piko Hammer (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Lucille (The Walking Dead) *Forge of Solus Prime (Transformers: Prime) *Time Magic Hammer (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery Cartoons Sacred_War_Hammer_of_Lei_Lang.png|The Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is a weapon of mass destruction that causes anything it strikes to explode. Hammersummon.gif|Sardonyx (Steven Universe) uses a war hammer made from Garnet's gauntlets and Pearl's spear. Ultra_Magnus.jpg|Ultra Magnus (Transformers Prime) using the massive hammer, Forge of Solus Prime, with great skill and power, even it was only for a short time. Slashhikoklpk.png|Spike/Slash (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Toby's_Warhammer.png|Toby Domzalski (Trollhunters) Comics Rosy_the_Rascal.png|Rosy the Rascal (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is Amy's counterpart, and wields the more deadly Anti Piko Piko Hammer. Mjolnir.jpg|Mjolnir (Marvel Comics) is the weapon of the god of thunder, Thor, and has many special abilities, such as weather and energy manipulation or teleportation and resurrection. Negan of the Saviors.jpeg|Negan's (The Walking Dead) favorite weapon, Lucille is a baseball bat wrapped in barb wire. File:Harley_quinn_hammer.jpg|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) Films/Television Thundering_Rhino's_Cloud_Hammer.png|Thundering Rhino (Kung Fu Panda 2) wielding his Cloud Hammer with great skills and strength, famous far and wide. Hammer Time with Gendry.png|As Robert Baratheon's bastard son, Gendry (Game of Thrones) inherited his father's strength and skill with a warhammer. Gamebooks Menace_Wielding_Setra.png|Menace (Queen's Rebellion) wielding her living scepter, Setra as a hammer. Manga/Anime Verethragna_as_a_Hammer.png|Beluga J. Heard (Black Cat) turning his Verethragna bazooka into a hammer with destructive striking force. LoveShiktaiEpisode280.jpg|Love Aikawa's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Tengumaru, is a giant mace that can launch fire attacks. Lavi's_Iron_Hammer.png|Lavi (D.Gray-Man) wields his Iron Hammer with great skill, along with its stretching and expanding abilities and elemental control. Suzuno_Hammer.jpg|Suzuno Kamazuki (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) wields a massive hammer with ease despite her petite size. Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Mace in her weapon form, along with five others. Rider's_Gun_Hammer.png|Rider (Kurohime) wielding his Gun Hammer, which shoots the target at impact, increasing damage. Kabutowari.png|Jinin Akebino (Naruto) using the hammer of the Kabutowari to increase the axe's strength, or by itself to create shock waves. Summoningshellkotetsu.jpg|Kōtetsu Hagane (Naruto) summoning his conch-shell looking mace, which can transform into a bird-like weapon and pierce through ground. Kaoru_Matsubara's_Hammer.png|Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Super Z) can wield her hammer with great strength. Kokoa_Shuzen's_Mace.png|Kokoa Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire Season II) easily wielding her transforming bat, Kō, as a 100 kg iron mace, or sometimes a hammer. Gin's Tonfa One Piece.gif|Gin (One Piece) wielding dual tonfa that have cannonballs installed at the end, with such speed and force that he can shatter anything he strikes. Kaido smash.jpg|Kaido (One Piece) wields his Kanabo with brutal skill. Tajifu's War Mace Kingdom.png|Tajifu of Yo Tan Wa Clan (Kingdom) wielding his war mace. Mou Bu portrait Kingdom.png|Great General Mou Bu (Kingdom) is skilled wielder of his war club... One Man Army by Moubu.png|...using his immense strength to easily smash through armored cavalry with one hand. Ryuu Sen's Hammer Kingdom.png|Ryuu Sen of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) combines his immense strength in wielding a war club. Zen Ou's Mace Kingdom.png|Zen Ou (Kingdom) wields his war mace with extreme proficiency completely obliterating his opponents with each swing. TCG Time_Magic_Hammer.png|The Time Magic Hammer (Yu-Gi-Oh!) can open a time hole that absorbs the opponents. Video Games Mace.jpg|Death (Darksiders) wielding an enchanted mace. Pinocchimon.png|Puppetmon (Digimon) wielding its revolver-styled Bullet Hammer, which will vanquish the targets via hammer impact and gunpowder blast. D_hammer.jpg|King Dedede (Kirby) wielding his signature hammer. KIRBYHAMMER.png|Hammer Kirby (Kirby) wielding a hammer after absorbing an enemy with the hammer weapon. Link_Wielding_the_Skull_Hammer.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) wields many hammers for battle and other purposes, the Skull Hammer being the biggest. Stalfos_(The_Wind_Waker).png|Stalfos (The Legend of Zelda) wielding their Gigantic Maces inexpertly yet with deadly force. Rachel_Ninja_Gaiden.jpg|Rachel (Ninja Gaiden) wielding her Inferno Hammer. Reinhardt.png|Reinhardt (Overwatch) can use a highly mechanized hammer for destructive effects. Amy Rose - Piko Piko Hammer.jpg|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog), wielding her signature Piko Piko Hammer with great force, despite her delicate-looking build... Long_Hammer.png|... In Sonic Adventure she gains usage to the Long Hammer to increase her striking strength and range. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon)... 250px-Splat Roller.png|...can use Rollers, like the Splat Roller, which can be used as blunt melee weapons, with proficiency. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can use one Roller weapon... Hero Roller Replica.jpg|...the Hero Roller, with proficiency. MarioandLuigi.png|Mario and Luigi (Super Mario series) both wield hammers with great skill. For example, ... Luiginary_Hammer.jpg|... Mario using the Luiginary Hammer for great destructive force. Thor_H.png|Thor (Valkyrie Crusade) wielding her huge lightning hammer with great destructive force. Web Animation NoraHammer2_copy.jpg|Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) about to hit something using her hammer, Magnhild, which can fire shots and be used as a boosting force, or transform into a grenade launcher. Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Object-based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries Category:Intuition